mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth Arc
The Truth Arc is the only Arc for Virtis Tales Season 2, consisting of four episodes from Veracity - Formation, running from July 7th - July 18th 2019. This Arc mostly takes place in Owner's server in flashbacks, the events recalled by Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang. The Truth Arc follows on from the standalone Season 2 premiere: Impact. The content set in Owner's server in The Truth Arc takes place in between The Origins Arc and The Link Arc, and the real-world perspectives from Sweet and Lang take place after The Link Arc. The Truth Arc shows the truth about what happened on Owner's server during The MC Story Season Five, and Virtis: Perseus, Nodis and Yldir are seen preparing for their upcoming purge. Plot Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang remember the time where Virtis began their purge, following the Minecraft Herobrine Crisis; it was on Owner's server after hacker Mob Destructor's hacks had been removed and Owner had regained control of the server, and the players: Trock, Red, Gold, and Calious, were celebrating their victory (The Virus). ''As Mob Destructor storms off in anger over his loss, he is unknowingly watched by Perseus, Yldir and Nodis, who've yet to begin the purge at this time. Perseus explains the purge will begin on Owner's server because Mob Destructor used Virtis-Project mods from Joesph Forrest's old team to hack the server, which caused the server to gain attention and a bad reputation as a result. They perform a test called server reversion, which distorts the server and undos everything, before it crashes; the server has been reverted to the point before Mob Destructor's take over. They initiate another test called AI replication, which brings all the players of the specific time of the server back to their respective spots, with their actions replicated by AI. Virtis leave as the events of ''The Beginning take shape. Perseus, Yldir and Nodis gain full control of Owner's server, just as the AI replicated Mob Destructor unleashes his modifications to gain control of the server, and unleashes havoc. The server stabilises, allowing real players to rejoin, which cancels out their AI and allows them to take over. The real Mob Destructor rejoins, confused as to what's happening, but quickly deduces the server has been reverted back to a previous state. To prove this correct, he tests his operating powers, which he had at this time, which to his surprise, works, and deems this his second chance to take over. Meanwhile, Owner contacts Mojang about Mob Destructor regaining control and asks them to fix it, but Perseus intercepts the email and replies that Mob Destructor has used the new server-locking technology to pass his powers onto Frost and Anfinious after his in-game death. Owner hires Titan 309 from Planet Minecraft to eliminate the three players, and Mob Destructor goes to meet Trock, Red and Gold. Virtis, not worried about Mob Destructor using their server lock as they have other things to attend to, leave the server, but not before Perseus de-ops Mob Destructor, allowing Titan 309 to kill him. Titan 309's mission eventually succeeds; Mob Destructor, Frost and Anfinious have been eliminated and control of the server is automatically restored to Owner. Titan leaves the server, and sometime later, Red and Gold change their usernames from Poop and PottyMit_99 respectively. Trock, Red and Gold have also updated their skins to include their head tattoos with the first letter of their names. Trock has been preparing an obsidian bunker housing supplies which they can use in-case of another server take over, and hides two books containing its location in two chests in a building at the main city. Much later, Virtis initiate their takeover, removing all player data and decimating the map, enabling hardcore and several modifications. The three decide to liberate more servers to start their rule of gaming, and look for a suitable leader on Owner's server to take charge; they find Razer63, giving a speech to the players convincing them to allow him to lead them, and give him partial operating powers to allow him to take charge, but also limit the powers to preserve their dominance. Razer63 silently states he has acquired an army, having decieved the server poplace into becoming his own. Razer63, now having formed an army, shows his true colours as a short-tempered and angry boss, the army members having no other choice but to follow. Razer discovers Trock's book pinpointing the location of the emergency operating supplies, but unbeknownst to him, it is the false book that pinpoints the wrong place. Trock joins, and the events of The MC Story Season Six take shape. Much earlier in the real world, Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang take documents containing information and evidence about their successful mission of thwarting Virtis' Link project to the court, where they meet the judge, revealing after Lillie sent the Virtis evidence to the authorities in Crumbled, the pair were summoned and assigned to deal with the Virtis threat. Lillie hands the judge the documents and requests he assign help for Anti Virtis. Days later, they recieve a reply in the mail; the judge agrees to use his power to assign help for them. Trivia *This Arc ties with The Origins Arc as the shortest sub seasons. *Virtis Tales was always going to include episodes dedicated to clearing up the confusion surrounding The MC Story Season Five following its retcon after the Re-organisation of Season Five. *The finale Blackout could be argued to be part of The Truth Arc as it also partially takes place in Owner's server, although it mostly doesn't, and the 'Truth' the arc is dedicated to showing has already been completed, therefore making Blackout a standalone finale. Category:Sub Seasons